Koi ni Booing Buu!
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Last = Short Cut 4th Single (2011) |Next = Uchouten LOVE 6th Single (2011) |Cover2 = }} Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooingブー!; Booing at Love - Boo!) is the fifth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released on April 20, 2011 in 3 limited Edition and regular edition, limited A, B, and C came with a bonus DVD and the limited editions coming with a coupling track different from the regular edition's. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell into Love!) (Tanpopo cover) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Instrumental) Limited Editions #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Hatsukoi no Anata e (初恋の貴方へ; First Love to You) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Boo Ver.) Limited Edition C #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Black Ver.) Single V #Koi ni Booing Buu! (MUSIC VIDEO) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance & Image Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka. Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki Concert Performances #Koi ni Booing Buu! #*℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #Hatsukoi no Anata e #*"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - Fukuda Kanon Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Koi ni Booing Buu! #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Koi wo Shichaimashita! #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Hatsukoi no Anata e #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is their lowest selling major label single. *This is the 3rd consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the 2nd time they have done a Tanpopo cover. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 20,954 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,023 Videos スマイレージ 『恋にBooing ブー！』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Koi ni Booing Buu! Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 『恋にBooing ブー！』 (Dance & Image Ver.)|Koi ni Booing Buu! Dance & Image Ver. スマイレージ 『恋にBooing ブー！』 (Black Ver.)|Koi ni Booing Buu! Black Ver. スマイレージ 『恋にBooing ブー！』 (Boo Ver.)|Koi ni Booing Buu! Boo Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **Event V: Hello! Project *Event V announcement news (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Koi ni Booing Buu!, Koi wo Shichaimashita!, Hatsukoi no Anata e ja:恋にBooing ブー! cs:Koi ni Booing Buu! Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single